This invention relates to a mechanical lock, and more particularly, to a mechanism for increasing the bolt path for the lock.
The "throw" of a lock bolt is the distance in one direction of a reciprocating part. Thus, the "throw" or the effective length of the path for a single turn lock is about 13 mm. This is inadequate in many uses to effect an adequately deep penetration of the bolt into the door frame. For this reason a number of solutions for creating a longer throw or longer bolt path has been disclosed. For example, multi-turn locks.
It is also known to increase the rotation of the lock cylinder, and thus the effective radius described by the lock beard, by means of a gear or lever transmission in order to lengthen the bolt path.
Furthermore, it is also known to surround the lock cylinder and lock beard, with mutually connected ring wheels which are rotatable therearound. The outermost ring wheel at one side includes a plurality of coaxially disposed stops. By rotating the lock beard and thus the ring wheel, the stops can be brought into engagement with bolt notches at the tumbler plate. The tumbler plate is positioned in a plane parallel to the plane in which the lock beard rotates. A lengthening of the bolt path is achieved by lengthening the radius between the lock cylinder and bolt as described.
The disadvantage in using such mutually connected ring wheels and the gear or lever transmissions is the relatively great mechanical outlay needed to operate the lock and the structural size of the lock which is produced.
The object of this invention is to provide a lock which produces a bolt path of more than 13 mm with a single turn.
Another object of this invention is to provide a lock which is mechanically efficient and which is of a efficient size.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following disclosure and appended claims.